


I Hate Being Young Sometimes.

by VitaminBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Science Bros, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Bucky's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaminBucky/pseuds/VitaminBucky
Summary: Steve woke up feeling strange. Instead of having one arm with his boyfriends weight on it both of arms were pinned. His eyes weren't open yet but he knew something was wrong. He turned his head to the right first where he saw his boyfriends sleeping form he smiled fondly and then turned to the left to see the exact same picture. Wait...Two Bucky's?





	

Steve woke up feeling strange. Instead of having one arm with his boyfriends weight on it both of arms were pinned. His eyes weren't open yet but he knew something was wrong. He turned his head to the right first where he saw his boyfriends sleeping form he smiled fondly and then turned to the left to see the exact same picture. 

Wait...

Two Bucky's?

This must be a dream Steve blinked a couple times before checking his left side multiple times, and Bucky number 2 was still there. This surely isn't reality, where was he heaven?

Before he could think any harder Bucky number 1 was shuffling, "Good morning, Stevie." Bucky number still hadn't opened his eyes so he didn't see his doppelganger. He kissed Steve's cheek humming gently against it, "Love you." Steve was shocked, this Bucky seemed overly affectionate, especially since it was morning. "God, could you shut up." A rough, deep voice rumbled from Steve's left. Bucky number two had woken up, and he was not happy. Steve just closed his eyes and hoped the two Bucky's wouldn't hurt each other because how could he deal with two metal armed boyfriends. 

"Steve," and "Stevie." were announced from his boyfriends. "Buck-" Steve started but was interrupted by Bucky number two. "I think I should be called James and that wimpy piece of shit should be called Bucky." 

"I'm not wimpy," Bucky sounded wounded from James's words. "Don't fight, otherwise I'm leaving." Steve announced which caught attention two both of his boyfriends. Steve let go of the both and stood up to go to the bathroom. "Stevie don't leave." Bucky whimpered his eyes glassy. "Whoa there baby why are you so sad, hm? I just need the toilet I'll be back you have James anyway. " 

"Am I not also your baby?" Asked James his voice was menacing and Steve leaned over to kiss his fore head. "Of course you are, both of you are mine but we need to find out what happened and if it's permanent." 

\- 

"Tony?" Steve was holding hands with his boyfriends, Bucky did it on his own clinging to Steve and Steve decided that Bucky must have been split by emotions because Bucky number 1 was very affectionate and emotional while Bucky number two was just a prick but he was still loving just in the douchey way. 

"Banner?" Steve yelled into the empty looking lab. Surely they had to be here. He dragged his boyfriends around to try and find both the geniuses. 

"I was not expecting this when I woke up this morning." Tony's voice said from behind them. Banner was stood next to him eyes wide while he adjusted his glasses. "Two Bucky's?" 

"This is James and this is Bucky, there is a distinct difference so don't worry about getting them wrong you can tell the difference. It seems Bucky's personality has been split into emotional and mean. James is mean and Bucky is emotional." 

"What a blunt dickhead." James muttered to himself. "I love you, okay. I love you both. But I also love when you are one." Steve's eyes were desperate.

"Does that mean you don't want me because I'm e-emotional?" Bucky looked like he wanted to cry. "I can't lose you again Stevie." Bucky hugged Steve tightly, James looked so jealous it was comical. "Hey! Don't steal my boyfriend." He yanked Steve out of Bucky's tight grip which made Bucky just burst into ugly sobs and chanting "Can't lose Stevie." Steve was frozen and looked over to Banner and Stark. "Can you help me, please?"

-

It took half an hour on calming the emotional doppelganger down and Steve had his arms full, literally. He had Bucky in one and James in the other because it seemed James got too jealous too easily and in all honesty Steve thought it was adorable, he also thought Bucky's constant glazed over eyes were adorable and he easing into the new world with two Bucky's. 

"So...Will Bucky go back to being one?" Steve asked. Banner had been researching the whole time only taking a break to push his glasses up his nose. "Well, in all honesty, Steve, I cannot give you an hypothesis. Tony, do you have any theories?" Tony nodded and coughed slightly for attention and when all eyes were on him he said, "I think that this is some shit that happened at Hydra," Both Bucky's flinched. "I remember one case where the winter soldier was doing two missions at once." 

"So this has happened before?" Steve scrunched his eyebrows. "So that means Bucky can go back to normal?" 

"I am normal." James whispered from Bucky's chest. 

"Yeah, yeah just wait it out. And anyway whats so wrong with two Bucky's you can have a three way now without any issues of loyalty." Tony held up and okay sign with his fingers. "I am not sharing Steve." James growled. "Stevie, is mine as well, James we're the same person why are you getting so jealous." Bucky sighed from Steve's chest as well. James and Bucky stared at each other only inches away and Steve's eyes were staring at their eyes sending daggers at the other. 

"Why don't you two kiss and make up." Tony interrupted, that made both Bucky and James blush pink. "It would be cute to see my baby's kiss." Steve said unconsciously before blushing himself when Bucky and James looked up at him with adoration in their eyes. "Would that make you happy, Stevie?" Steve stuttered, and before he could answer James caressed Bucky's face before giving him a chaste kiss which had Bucky spluttering. 

Banner and Tony had decided to leave silently then, they weren't sure what would happen and would rather keep their minds from being traumatised by seeing either of them naked if they just so happened to get frisky in the lab. 

-

Steve and Bucky stared hard, wide eyed at James who was looking at the floor blushing so hard he might pass out from the blood flowing to his head so quickly. 

"J-James? You don't hate me, do you?" 

"I couldn't hate myself, could I? And I only kissed you because Steve wanted it and I love Steve so I did that for him."

"Don't you love me?" 

"Yes-no, I mean't no." James stuttered. Steve finally smiled, "Honey you can love Bucky and I can tell Bucky loves you James." James looked up at Steve with wide, child like eyes. 

Oh God was he in deep.

"I want to go home." Bucky said. "I just want to cuddle with you two." He blushed as he said those words and Steve's grin got wider. 

"Sure we can do that sweetie, we'll all hold hands yeah?" 

That was the start of their relationship, Bucky never changed back to his once one self but Steve didn't mind too much since now he got double the loving.


End file.
